Cross Country
by EffyR3D
Summary: Malia and Stiles take a Cross-Country trip, and face obstacles left and right with their Travels and Relationship. Rated M, for tons of Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright. On my other story, somebody asked me to do some Smut XD So instead of changing it all, and risk screwing up the line with suddenly having people jump bones—I'll create a rated M Stalia story! Woo! So, review, and tell me what you think. I've never actually done full-blown smut ^.^" So, lemme know what you think! :D**

Also…

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to the TV Show Teen Wolf, and from the creator Jeff Davis.

"I hate Road Trips…." Malia mumbled, her husky breath becoming visible on the chilling car window.

"How could you hate them? Just you and me, for an _entire _week!" Stiles scoffed, a playful smile playing across the curves of his lips

"I love the idea of just you and me—but I hate cars. With all that happened involving my family and…yeah" She shrugged gently, squirming to find a comfortable position in the heated seat

"Yeah, I know…" Stiles answered softly, shifting his gaze into her compelling eyes. "I'll make it up to you." He nodded to himself, and shot her a flashy grin.

"I'm sure you will" she smirked, plopping her feet onto the glove compartment hood. "Mm…So, where's the place we're staying at for tonight?" She questioned over her shoulder, furrowing her eyebrows as their surroundings was nothing but trees and bushes that seemingly went on forever.

"Um…I'm pretty sure that there is a Motel _somewhere_ up here…" He muttered, scanning for any source of lights. "Ah!" He grinned, as the trees reign ended and laid out was a small town—with an Inn laid out perfectly for them. He shot right, as they almost missed the turn—sending Malia flying into Stiles lap. He shot her a sheepish grin, and swiftly apologized leaving her to scoff and pout to herself.

"Grab the stuff, I'll get us a room…" Malia ordered, and picked up his wallet that was sitting in the Cup holders between the duo.

She shuffled into the Inn, as scuffed her eyes while they adjusted to the way-to-bright display of lights.

"Hey, I need a room." She chucked at a guy behind the Registration Desk.

"Mhm…" he started, clicking his Computer to life "For how many?"

"Two."

"Alright, I.D. please."

Malia opened the Wallet and shifted out Stiles' License, and showed it to the Male just as Stiles waltzed in.

"Alright. All set—You're in room 46B."

"Thanks…" She muttered, swiping the Key Card from the guy, and turned to Stiles and flashed the Card.

They traveled up to the Fourth Floor, and counted down the rooms

"43…44….45…46B, here we are." Stiles exclaimed, shifting the Suit Case under his arm and sliding in the Key. The smell of Bleach and Lemons overfilled their nostrils as they walked into the Hotel Room.

"I've seen worse" The Coyote shrugged, and leapt onto the bed hoisting her feet up.

"Yep." He agreed, dropping the Case onto the floor and plopping himself next to her.

"You really smell…" Malia laughed, grinning at Stiles.

"Psh. I smell? Says the girl who ate _nothing_ but nasty Fast Food for the past 2 days. You—have this overpowering smell of Fries and Chicken."

The Coyote scoffed, and punched his side then twisted her fist into his shirt and pulled him into her kips, mumbling 'Ass…' into his mouth.

He cupped her Jaw and stroked the base of his thumb along her lower lip "We should get a shower…"

"Later…" She said tastily; pulling herself on his lap and straddling him. Her knees trembled, as her core ached for something only he could provide.

He nipped at her neck, and flipped her over and started to whisper huskily into her ear. He lifted her shirt slightly, as he dragged his tongue down her stomach while he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off with such force, followed by her own. Stiles grinned, and grazed his hand up her bare skin pushing off her shirt and laced Bra in a single, swift motion. All the while Malia licked her lips, and arched herself into his own heated core which caused a elicit moan from his throat.

"Ready…?" He groaned into her ear.

Malia shuddered a quick 'Yes', but was quickly silence as Stiles' tongue pushed back the barrier of her lips and toyed with hers in a passionate dance. She grabbed the nape of his neck, and fisted his hair as he posited himself at her entrance. He was visual ecstasy, and just for her—she let out a luxurious gasp as he penetrated her, and he let out his own purr of thrill when her inner walls flustered around his shaft. Quickly, he set a rhythm as he filled her in one swift motion.

He hissed softly, and found a certain ring of bliss. She wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, while Stiles gripped her upper thighs and fell into her. Her head fell forward into the crate of his neck, and she exploded. He curled into her embrace, and muffled his cries. After a toe-curling encounter, he rolled off and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead

"I love you…"

"I love you too." She replied, gasping.

"Mmm...I should probably get that shower now…" He sighed.

"I'm all for it…_Let's go."_ She grinned, igniting a surprised smirk from Stiles.

"Quick recovery…" He huffed, and kissed her deeply pulling her up.

"To the shower…" She whispered huskily.

**A/N: There. There will be a story-line XD So don't think of this as purely smut. But, tell me what you think—seeing as this is my first rated M. But yeah! There you go, all you Stalia lovers! I didn't want to make it too long, but not too short. But, if you want chapters to be longer just say so :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two smut scenes in this. Rated purely M. Thanks everyone for all your favorites, follows and reviews. I've never gotten so many on a first chapter before—so thank you all! Read along, my lovelies :D**

"No! Quit it! Stop" Stiles screamed, awaking suddenly leaving Malia very startled. Lately, he'd been having more nightmares than what was usual—but they were never as violent as this one, right now. Her vision was blurred, as the covers were ripped violently from here and flailed across the room. On reflex, Malia grabbed him and held him still, despite his attempt to wildly strike.

"Sti-Stiles! Quit it—I've got you. I promise…just be still…" She cooed, grunting quietly as she held him still against every fiber of his body. Suddenly, his body loosened and went limp—ceasing any signs of struggle. "Are you okay?" She said softly, releasing him from her iron grip.

Stiles mumbled a quick 'fine', and quickly nodded. He was panting, and covered in layers of sweat—he lifted his head focusing his vision on the doubtful Coyote. He pushed his hand onto the side of her face, and repeated "I am fine" with shaking confidence.

His hair was a sure mess, while his eyes held a somber look along with bags of defiant colors beneath the crypts of his eyes. He cruised his sights along the room, his chest starting to slow from his frantic breaths. The room was nothing but a black oblivion, before Malia switched on a small lamp next to her figure.

"What were you dreaming about…?" The Coyote asked, breaking the overbearing silence.

"The um—Nogitsune…" Stiles whispered his voice breaking.

She grasped one his hands into her own, never breaking the eye contact as she entwined their fingers together.

"It's okay." She said firmly

"I know its okay..." Stiles said, curious about her change in posture.

"Good. Because I'm going to stay with you…And I'm going to take away your nightmares…" Her expression hung frozen, as she spoke no more than a whisper.

"You're going to…take away my nightmares?" He questioned

"_Yes_."

"I don't really think it's pos—" He stopped, as Malia's face dropped at the order of words.

"It is. And I'm going to protect you." She was unable to hold her still expression; her lips slowly began to break away leaving a smile that danced across the surface of her face. She reached over his body, and pulled the warm covers over his body. Not long after, wrapping her body around his—stealing the warmth that radiated from his figure.

"Morning…"

A voice suddenly appeared, depriving Malia of her sleeping state.

"Go away…" she quickly mumbled, her eyes still crusted shut. She waved the source of with a quick flicker of her hand, and rolled herself back into the middle of the bed.

"Come on…Wake up…" The voice reappeared, pushing her still structure around with a playful amount of force.

"Mmm…What…?" Malia groaned, pulling herself up to see Stiles sitting next to her with a mischievous smile.

"I , come bearing the good news of breakfast!"

"What time is it?" Malia yawned out

"7:30am!" Stiles purred

Her face hung frozen, and perfectly still. She mouthed a quick 'No' before dramatically collapsing back into the covers. She squealed in surprise, as he rolled on top of her and propped up his elbows on her sides—with a wide smile while he waited for her to open her eyes.

"Get off." She growled

"Come on…Please? Get up!" He tugged at her arm, forcing her up.

"Damnit…" Malia mumbled, rushing to get dressed as the freezing air encompassed her entire body. Her skin suddenly began to tingle, as he walked behind her and kissed her neck—a seductive moan sounded from the tip of her throat.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, becoming more alert with each passing second.

"What? Can't I kiss my beautiful, naked girlfriend?" He purred, nipping at her playfully.

"Come on—enough. What about _breakfast?_" She grinned, teasingly as she whipped away his hands and squeezed on a quick T-shirt. One of his hands slipped up her chest, scathing between her breaths and drawing imaginary shapes between.

"What's _breakfast_?" He teased, tugging at her bottom lip.

"That thing that you woke me up for—at _7_ in the morning? That breakfast?" She grinned, giggling.

"Oh—come on. It'll still be there in 15 minutes!" He pleaded, sitting on the edge of the bed, dragging her hands with him.

"Mm. You sound pretty confident" Malia muttered, sliding onto his lap and closed the gap of space between them.

"Maybe just a tad…" He breathed, gripping her chin tipping her head back—connecting his lips with her neck and as soon as he removed her shirt moved his way down to her collar bone.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell into the sensation of his mouth. Quickly, Stiles rolled her over onto her back – his fingers delicately explored the well-known curves of her body.

Her inner thighs pooling in wetness as with each second, he moved lower and lower with his tender fingers. His body tensed against her, as a single hand gripped her hips in an unyielding hold—he began to moan urgently as he slid his free hand between them—running his finger along the surface of her folds. Without a second thought, he guided his fingers inside her.

A soft whimper escaped the depths of Malia's mouth as he began to add another finger—and began moving with a swift pattern. Before she knew what was happening, his other hand released her hip and moved it up her chest. He gripped her breast and began to squeeze it, and tangled it between his fingers filling her entire body with a pleasurable sensation. He tugged her puckering nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he grew harder. She smothered his lips, and tried to keep herself from moaning with each twist.

"Oh god…" She groaned against the corners of his mouth—her wet inner walls clenching around him. Simultaneously, her legs began to quiver uncontrollably; every inch of her was pounding in pleasure. He couldn't wait much longer—and was on top of her in a split second, sending her hips flying upwards and her back arching as he thrusted inside—using all the strength he had built up in the past few moments. Her hands swarmed the bed sheets, as he rammed his hips against hers with magnificent force as they breathed into each other. Her toes started curling, her muscles starting to stiffen and constrict—but he never slowed down, sending an orgasm triumphing throughout her body just second before his own release.

"That was amazing…." Stiles breathed, as soon as he collected herself and rolled off of Malia.

"It really was…" She pressed his lips lightly to his again, laughing softly.

"So…Breakfast time?"

Malia laughed, and smacked his bare chest—grinning widely.

"Breakfast time" she repeated, and threw on a random pile of clothes.

"Stiles—we're almost out of gas" Malia cried from the passengers' seat.

"I know! I just need to find a gas station, in this town of fucking tumble weeds" Stiles groaned, gritting his teeth.

They were in the Great Basin Desert, in Nevada and were trying to find a gas station. They had been through three towns, and each was bled dry of any and all supplies. It was almost midnight now, and things were starting to seem grim.

"You know…" Malia started

"I know…What?" He asked, his eyes scanning for a nearby station of sorts.

"If we did happen to run out of gas…I could just—you know. Give you a piggy-back ride, and find the next station." The Coyote teased, grinning.

"No." He stated simply.

"No?" She scoffed, surprised at his lack of words.  
"No." He repeated

"No…Right—okay. Well…Why not?" Malia cried out, slightly annoyed.

"Because—I'm not jumping on your back chanting '_Go, baby, go!_' as you run and try to find a gas station in this god-forsaken desert." Stiles simplified, beating his thumbs on the rim of the steering wheel.

"Alright…fine…" Malia mumbled, shifting her gaze into the endless pile of sand. She felt no need to push to subject further—he was in an irritable mood. And quite frankly, so was she.

"Wait…wait…wait…What is that!?" He exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with sure delight. She turned her gaze back to him, as he began a jiggly-dance in the confined area of his seat. "Thank god!" Stiles cried out, as he coasted over to a small gas station.

He drifted in, and pulled into the Gas Pumps; dancing happily. He pulled out his wallet, handing Malia a Thirty dollar bill.

"Take this in, tell the man 30 on Pump 4."

"Thirty on pump 4" Malia repeated, nodding her head in confirmation.

She promptly pivoted around, and walked inside the Gas Station and passed the money to the man.

"Thirty, pump 4—please." She added, turning her gaze to Stiles through the large glass window.

"Alright. You're all set." The Cashier said, holding an abnormally large smile for a man working in the middle of nowhere in middle of the night.

Not long after, she walked back outside and met Stiles as he filled the Gas Tank full. A small growl escaped Malias lips as a loud, rumbling sound drowned out her ears. A duo of motorcyclists came piling in. All their attention turned to the young couple, as they turned off their bikes and tossed their legs over. They talked incredibly loud, as they marched over in a small flock towards Malia and Stiles.

Stiles stepped in front of Malia, and waited for them to say something first.

"Nice Jeep…" An older man said, a small 3'oclock shadow dawning on his face. Large, black sunglasses coating his eyes from Malia's sharp gaze.

"Uh…Nice Bike." Stiles mustered back, not sure what to actually say.

"Nice girl…" The younger biker said, with a toothy grin. A red bandanna wrapped around his scalp—a toothpick twirling in his mouth.

Stiles stood quiet, before shaking his head. He really wasn't up for this—especially not tonight.

"Get in the car, Malia."

"What?" She asked, oblivious to what was happening.

"No, come on. Let er' stay!" The older biker laughed, heartily.

"I'll do whatever I want—thank you." Malia hissed at him.

"Let's just go." Stiles muttered, turning away.

"You know what—_no_." The Coyote scoffed, "I want these people to apologize first."

"Apologize for what, exactly?" The older man asked, a challenging tone hidden in his voice.

"For being an _ass_" She growled

The two bikers laughed, and mocked her. They faced each other and burst into a fit of chuckles- leaving Malia and her blood to boil.

"Oh no…" Stiles groaned, his hands covering his face.

Malia has started to turn—her animalistic teeth piercing through, followed by her gleaming eyes and beastly claws. A gurgling snarl escaped her mouth, as the wreck less Bikers looked up wide-eyed at the enraged Coyote. They took off screaming 'Oh, shit! Oh, shit!' and sped off.

"You didn't have to do that you know…" Stiles said, motioning for the car.

"But it was pretty funny…That one guy pissed himself." She joked

"Still—we don't know who or what's out here. Maybe—just for right now, we can keep the claws away?" Stiles asked.

Malia sighed, and promptly agreed.

"But it was pretty sexy," He laughed "the way you growled, and flashed a little wave of your hands and sent them flying…" Stiles chuckled to himself.

"Oh…Really?" She grinned, her smile not faltering.

"Mhm—really." He laughed, swiping a quick kiss from her lips.

"Ah- ah" She disagreed, pulling his lips back.

"I'm driving, Malia!" He meant to shout, but it came out as a mere moan.

"Well then…Pull over" She shrugged, reaching for his pants.  
"Ah, nope. No, no, no." He swiped her hand away, recorrecting himself from a small swerve.

"No?" Malia mocked. She quickly scoffed, and crossed her arms. She eyed him from across the seat—and he visibly tried to avoid her gaze.

"Just…Not right now, okay?" Stiles shrugged, softening his voice out.

"Why can't you just pull over? I see no better place, and no better time."

He stayed silent—nudging Malia to give it another shot. She was winning—it was clear. She dramatically let her head fall into his lap, her feet kicked up against the window. Malia stared up at him, and squirmed around—ever so slightly grinding against him. Stiles' face, visibly strained as his jaw clenched together.

"Well played…" He gritted quietly, tipping her chin to face him as he pulled over, "So pouty…" He slammed the breaks, and abruptly slid the car into Park. Stiles' pulled her into his lap—sitting upright as Malia lifted her hips in anticipation. She slid his pants down, with an expert sense of skill—and with that he drove into her, filling her—wasting absolutely no time. She tipped her back against the steering wheel, while her entire body was filling with rows of ecstasy.

His thrusts were fulfilling and deep—her legs curled beside his as with each thrust ignited a new ray of passion. She bucked her hips, matching his pace perfectly. Not far in, her breathing became frantic, as his lips roamed her chest nibbling on her tender chin. She slid off his shirt, and let her hands roam his surface—and while doing so managed to pull him closer. His hands moved up to her arms—gripping them as Stiles pushed her into the Steering Wheel to gain a hint of leverage.

His lips parted, as moans poured out of his mouth as he breathed through his own trembling lips. His entire body was igniting hers, their moans twining together as one—louder and louder. His hands guiding her up and down his length, Malia clawed into his back. The mix of pleasure and pain sent him into a spiral of heated thrusts, hitting her special spot with each push. His lips hit her chest, sucking on her rapidly

"Do it" She cried out, pushing her chest against him as they connected in perfect harmony.

Stiles slammed together them together relentlessly, as he growled a smothered plea of passion against her and came inside of her.

They stood entangled in each other's arms, panting widely.

"You never cease to amaze me…" Malia grinned, sliding off of him and back into her own seat.

"Mhm…" Stiles started, slightly proud of himself. "Now…Let's get the hell out of this Desert—I think it's starting to mess with me" He grinned.

"Sounds good…"

**A/N: So, I'm working out the plot. It should become plainly visible in the next few chapters XD Um, so yeah. Leave some reviews, and tell me what you think. If you want a certain 'scene' done just drop it by and if I can—I will. Thanks for reading, I love you all :P**


End file.
